Not as Broken
by LeValken
Summary: Edward left. Bella was more pissed then anything, she moved on with help and met a new family after a tragedy forced her out of her own home. How will she react to seeing the cause of so much pain again, and how will Edward react to the new Bella. Isabella/Tanya. Irina/Catt/Kate. Twilight characters are not mine, Catt and others are.
1. Chapter 1

There is nothing like waking up to a bright ass light shining in your face, even if it is just the sun coming through the curtains. The only thig that made it tolerable was the constant feeling of a hand running through my hair as another made soothing circles on my back. So I snuggled further into my ice cold pillow and sighed happily as the strong arms tightened around me. "Don't you think it's time for you to get up and eat my love?" The sexy voice purred out huskily. Letting out a groan I reply, "or we could just stay here in bed. Yes I like that plan better." I was rewarded with my pillow vibrating as they chucked lowly before it disappeared from under me causing me to face plant the mattress. Groaning I look up blurrily at the figure bent over their musical laughter filling the room. As soon as my eyes cleared I glared into the bright gold ones im in love with. "You are so lucky I love you." Her expression sobered quickly, "oh my love, I am well aware of just how lucky I am." She saunters back towards our bed and crawls over me, just as out lips were about to meet there was a knock at the door, "Izz your breakfast is on the table getting cold." My mate groaned as she let her weight drop onto me, "come on lets feed the half human," she pulle me up with her removing my covers and revealing my naked body. Her eyes darkened as soon as she realized this with a growl vibrating in her chest. Letting out a dramatic sigh "I guess your right" and walk quickly to the bathroom for a shower closing the door with my foot knowing her eyes were following me the whole time.

Showering quickly I pull on a hoodie and jeans before heading downstairs wondering where my mate went. "Good morning sweetie."

"Morning Carmen, thanks this smells great."

"Your welcome. There's another plate in the microwave for when that sister of yours gets up."

"Where's Tanya? And Eleazar?"

"Eleazar is out hunting. Tanya is in the living room on the phone." I looked up at here tense back hearing the tone of her voice and decide to finish my food quickly before heading to the living room. "It has been awhile since your family has came down for a visit Carlisle but were in the middle of renovations and just don't have the room." I froze as the name left her lips, her worried golden eyes met mine. Taking the hand she held out for me I let her pull me into her. She let out a sigh I doubt even the vampire on the phone heard she replied, "Of course, it will be good to see you guys again. Uhuh, ok, bye." As soon as she hung up both arms wrapped around me tightly. "So, the Cullens huh?"

"Yes baby, im sorry I tried to delay them."

"I understand, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I was hoping for later though."

"Yah, me to."

20 minutes later I was curled up on the couch in Tanya's arms as my sister came walking down the stairs, eyes still half closed in her sweat pants and tank-top that barely reached her belly button, she gave a clear view of her red and black diamonds and a paw print tattoo. Her blood red hair in disarray letting us know she hasn't touched it from rolling out of bed. Her mates, Tanya's sisters Irina and Kate followed close behind with satisfied smirks sporting slightly sex crazed hair. Knowing Catt she went straight for the coffee and food before plopping down in a chair at the table her mates on each side.

Catt POV

I woke up early afternoon next to two of the most beautiful sights I have ever laid eyes on, my two mates. My two blonde vampire mates. Kate and Irina, my two golden eyed sex on legs goddesses. Kate had straight platinum hair down to her lower back that was currently a mess that I loved, she was a warrior for sure with an amazing gift that can shock people, makes for great sex. And Irina, dirty blonde hair the same length as Kate but curly, more of a lover but can still land you on your ass. She was currently curled up into my side as usual. They are considered near ancient among their kind at nearly 2 thousand years old. And they both are completely mine. However I am no morning person, especially before coffee, so I kiss my mates foreheads and roll out of bed into some pants and a tank-top from the floor. As soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs I see my sister Isabella and her mate on the couch. I don't need to be connected to Izz to know how tense she is. Ignoring it for the time being I grab a cup of coffee and the delicious food Carmen made and sit down with my mates. When I can actually open my eyes all the way I head to the living room and fall into the couch not surprised at the weight of Irina falling into my lap and Kate into my side. We're pretty inseparable, being apart hurts, literally. "What's wrong Izz?"

"The Cullens." My eyes fly open and a growl works its way out of my throat. Kates hand is rubbing soothing circles on my stomach that have little effect. "what about the Cullens?" I ground out through clenched teeth. "They are coming to see their cousins." I flinch at her emotionless tone. "When?"

"There's not enough time to change me completely and learn to control myself if that's what you want to know." I look to Tanya's worried face instead "he said they would be here by next weekend, most likely Friday."

"I see." And I did, which is why I excused myself out into the forest to destroy any and all in my path as my worried mates watched on. I knew they understood, but they didn't get it. I hated, no I loathed these vampires who I have never had the pleasure of meeting. In all my years, and that's a lot of years, I have never ran from a challenge or fight, never backed down, _never._ And I was forced to run from one they left behind for a human to deal with alone. We were both forced to run, to up and leave her friends, her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Izz POV

I watched as the girl I have come to call sister ran out the door and into the forest, probably to destroy just about everything at the news. I knew she was furious, I was to, but I also could feel how worried about me she was. She was worried I would lose it, that I would break again, and I can't really blame her, I was a mess after they left-after he left. I was a zombie, catatonic, a disaster simply waiting for the end. But I got better, Jake helped and then I met her, this dark mysterious girl, and she saved me. Twice. She pulled me out of my house, out of my mind and she got me to have fun again, and with Jacob she become a life line. The second time was when me and Jake were ambushed by Victoria and Laurent. A huge, even bigger then Sam and Jake pure black wolf appeared and chased them off. But before Jake could utter a sound she was attacked by the other wolves appearing, Jake had to take the Alpha position from Sam to get them to stop. After she handed a few of them their asses of course. As I said she became my savior, my best friend and then my sister. I owed her everything, so I'll talk to her when she's done venting and let her know I'm fine. Because I am, I have my beautiful mate who I couldn't live without, she is so much better then that controlling ass ever was, and a family I wouldn't give up for anything.

Tanya POV

Looking down at my mate snuggled in my arms I watch as she gets lost in her head. I can't help but wonder how things will go when they get here, when he gets here. I know she's upset and hurt and wants answers. I know she's furious, but what happens when she gets those answers? Will she forgive them, him? Want to leave with them instead and want him back? I know it's illogical, she's my mate, and I know she recognizes that and loves me but that knowledge doesn't stop the insecurities. She's my mate, my everything, my life and heart are hers. I will kill him if he tries to take her from me. _Ugh I can' believe I ever wanted that arrogant little boy._ I'm brought from my thoughts by a hand on my cheek and meet her beautiful violet orbs with the gold ones I know she loves. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours gorgeous." I swear I melt every time she speaks, "same thing as always my love, you." A breathtaking smile lights here face as she presses her warm lips to mine gently. "I love you Tanya, don't ever forget that." She murmurs against my lips as if she can read my unpleasant thoughts. "I love you to my little half human."

Kate POV

3 hours, for 3 hours me and Irina sat cuddled on this boulder watching as out mate thrashed trees and rocks, yet was so very careful not to hurt any of the animals that scurried away from her rampage. It was magnificent. She was truly a fighter, I could tell from her stance this girl who was far older then even my sisters and I she was meant to be feared. And she was all ours. Finally when she was done she joined us on the rock and collapsed into our waiting arms. "Do you feel better my love?"

"Aye, I feel much better Irina." She placed a sift kiss to her lips before repeating with me that I just had to deepen, her heavy accent sending shivers down my spine as she smirked knowingly. We spent the next 2 hours destroying the boulder we sat on as she made love to us both.

We reached the house while picking twigs out of each other's hair well aware of Catt's eyes roaming up our legs and stopping at our butts as we walked. Once we reached the house Irina attached her self to Catt's side snuggling under her arm as she chuckled. "I believe we all need a shower now."

"Aye it would appear so my dear vampire minx." I couldn't stop the shiver even if I had wanted to.

Catt POV

After spending some much needed quality forest time with my mates I was feeling much better as we walked back toward the house. I know I still needed to speak with Isabella though, but Kates right a shower was needed. There was nothing like the sight of my two beautiful mates completely naked and soaked in the shower, there was no way I could be expected to keep my hands to myself. "You know if you don't stop that you're not gona be talking to Izz today." Irina moaned out. "Have some faith in my abilities my love." I murmured into her ear from behind while sliding one hand between her folds and over that sensitive pearl, loving the way her hips jerked forward before pressing back into me. Kate stood before her gently sucking at the nape of her neck. I watched with hooded eyes as she straddled Irina's thigh rocking her hips back and forth her moan almost bringing me to my knees when she slid two fingers into Irina.

After our shower we dried off in our room throwing on a pair of jeans and tank-top that's just going to be covered when I get to work. Once I got downstairs I take a seat on the couch across from Izz and Tanya next to Carmen. Irina took her spot on my lap wrapping my arms around her while Kate sat on the arm of the couch leaning into us. "Im fine you know." She said before I could speak. "Are you?"

"Yes actually, I have been thinking while you were, otherwise occupied." She sends me a knowing smirk and I couldn't hold in my own grin. Clearing my throat, "right, well oh wise one what has that mind of yours told you."

"That I'm angry, upset and confused. But also, that if it hadn't happened I never would have met you, the Denali's' and Tanya. And if I had I would have been so wrapped up in Edward to notice she was the one for me. I never would have known what it feels like to be in a healthy relationship with someone who loves me completely, who can kiss me without having to back away after. Who thinks they know what's best for me when they don't even know me, when they never cared to find out." She looked up into Tanya's venom tear filled eyes and I can see she means every word. "I have never been more proud of you little one." Groaning "you know I hate that,."

"Yes, yes I do, now I must get ready for work" which brought a groan from my mates.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by pretty much the same as usual. We'd go to school then work, I would pick Izz up from work on the way home so she didn't have to drive the icy roads. Tanya and the Denali's said we didn't need jobs and they had more than enough money but it made us feel better, especially with school costs. After dinner we would snuggle into our respective mates ion front of the TV before some of us had to actually sleep. There was no way we were going to change our schedule to work around the Cullen's visit.

Friday morning finally rolled around and Izz seemed just about the same as any day when I left the house for work, coffee in hand. I was currently under a black escalade changing the oil with the radio blaring in the background, but I heard the cars pull up in front of the garage, mainly because one had a flat. I also couldn't miss the smell as soon as the doors opened, Vampire. And non of them were a part of my vampire family. Rolling out from under the car I hear an annoying as hell voice, "Carlisle I don't hear any thoughts in there." Hiding my smirk with a fake ass welcoming smile I walk towards the doors, "hello how can I help you?" I take in the 7 figures before me, Dickward being the most obvious, he had a frustrated sneer on his face, his bed head sticking out. I don't really know what she ever saw in him, yah he had a slightly pretty face I guess but kind of scrawny for a dude. Next was the huge guy, muscles straining against his white sweater, black hair cut short and he had an arm thrown over an annoyed yet wary blonde chick. Than there was what only could be described as a fighter and soldier, scars covered his body that was visible, unruly blonde hair that reminded me much of my brothers. He had a small pixie attached to his arm, eyes dark as if she hadn't fed lately, there was also an empty-ness in them, I didn't see the girl Izz once described. Taking my eyes from hers I take in the "Parent figures" a blonde male early 30s and a caramel haired woman slightly younger. "Yes we actually got a flat tire on our rental."

"Normally my Rosie would fix it but we didn't have a spare, or any tools." The big guy added with a smirk. "Right, well you can pull it over to the next spot and I'll get right to it."

As I worked I listened in as he tried to get into my head, _bless Izz and her shield,_ his family were talking about how excited they were to see their cousins. When the big guy got to mentioning hunting bears I had to hold in my growl, did the fool not know they were an endangered animal, doubt he even cared. "I wonder why you can't read her, I mean first Bella-bear and now this chick." He growled at the mention of her name, "I can't feel her either." _That's creepy._ "We will mention it to the Denali's." _oh I just bet you will._ Finally I got the tire on and sent them on their way before closing up the garage.

I picked up Izz at her job from the lake they used as a skating rink, she taught little kids how to ice skate now that I helped her with her balance issues. I told her of my day and she did the same, she was surprised I was able to keep my cool, hell so was I. We reached the long driveway knowing all of the vampires heard the crunch of our tires on frozen dirt. As soon as the jeep stopped Kate and Irina were outside opening the doors wearing tense smiles before kissing my cheeks. Carmen greeted us at the door her motherly smile in place, "dinner is on the table ladies."

"Thanks momma C" causing her to beam at us.

Alice POV

Ugh I was so sick of this crap! Pretending! Faking it, we were all faking it! I missed her, I missed her so much and I had to pretend like I didn't, like she never even existed. I had to hide my thoughts of my lost best friend and sister from my dick of a brother. He didn't like to be reminded of what he gave up, fucking idiot. I had to hide my emotions from my husband so he wouldn't feel any more guilty then he already did, it wasn't his fault, it was Edwards. Fucking idiot just had to push her into a glass table. I hardly ever hunted, I hardly ever shopped unless it was online. I hardly ever spoke, and I was hardly ever happy for long. Oh god I missed her, but she was Edwards "mate," it was Edwards choice. Edward knew what was best for her. Non of them knew! How could they, they didn't see, they couldn't. They didn't see him break her. They didn't see him take her heart and shatter it, tear it to pieces! They didn't see him leave her on the forest floor in tears as sobs racked through her body. They wouldn't believe me had I told them, they would believe their golden boy could do such a thing. They believed it was what she wanted, I knew it wasn't. So why? Why didn't I stop him? Help her? Stay? Because I couldn't. I tried, god I tried so hard. He knew what I was going to do, he threatened me, he who I considered myself closest to besides my husband. He threatened Jasper, not that he couldn't take him but still. He threatened to go to the Volturi, they'd kill her, they'd kill us all. I didn't care I was still going to her, even if it was just to say goodbye. The wolves forced me out before I even got close. Looks like the treaty was over, they leapt over the line like it was nothing. So I ran, I joined my family and husband as I sent thoughts of Edwards death to the arrogant mind reader. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to stay with them. I left my sister, my best friend, like she meant nothing to me, like everything Edward said to her was true. And I hate myself every day for it, just as much as I hate him for it.


	4. Chapter 4

We had finally decided it was time to see our cousins in Alaska again. I'm hoping spending time with them will help get my mind off of things. Edward seems to be in better shape than all of us, including Rose, so excited to see the Denali's. I know he's just excited to see Tanya, she's the oldest and the coven leader, she has also always had a thing for Edward. He however has always turned her down, until now, he thinks being with her will be good for him as well as completing the bond between the two covens. Carlisle agrees and couldn't be happier for the spoiled little brat moving on and getting better. I admit I was surprised, lately Tanya has denied our requests to visit, always busy or gone, she even seemed reluctant to agree this time. Normally she jumps at the chance to see Edward.

So here we were piled into a rental SUV almost to our cousins when Emmett ran over god knows what giving us a flat tire. Amongst the bitching and moaning and the _Alice why didn't you see this?_ We realize there isn't a spare on the car. I finally got them quiet enough to point out the service station sign a mile up the road. Fortunately the car made it to the small garage, there were several cars parked around the back of it and one Escalade inside with what appeared to be someone underneath. Someone who's mind Edward couldn't read, he sends a glare my way when my thoughts wander to her. A very beautiful girl rolls out from under the car, blood red hair pulled up into a tight pony tail, she had the brightest of green eyes and I could have sworn I saw a ring of yellow but it was gone before I could be sure, they were filled with amusement. She had a small diamond I her nose while various piercings lined her ears, there was also a hoop around her bottom lip and eyebrow. She wore light blue overalls hanging loosely over her white tank top, grease smudged on her arms and face. Her toned arms were covered in colorful tattoos and I could just tell Edward was judging her. When she greeted us her voice was heavily accented with what I thought was British. She fixed our car quickly as we talked amongst ourselves about seeing the Denali sisters. I had to hold in my pained growl when Emmett spoke her name, but Edward let out a low one.

We pulled up to their house shortly after. As soon as we were in the living room we noticed how tense the Denali's looked. Sweet Carmen seemed to be having the hardest time being civil with us, Irina chatted idly with Rose about cars while Kate spoke with Emmett about fighting and video games. And then my Edward went up to Tanya and tried to hug her, his face was priceless when she blew it off. He then began to tell them of the mechanic whose mind he couldn't read as if it was the biggest discovery ever, to which they just shared a glance at. "So Tanya how are things, how have you all been?" Esme asked trying for some conversation. "Quite well thank you Esme, we have actually added to our family."

"Really that's great news!"

"So Tanya, there is a play going on in Anchorage this weekend, perhaps we could catch it, just the two of us spending time together." He interrupted his charming smile and silky voice seeming to have not affect on her anymore. "No thanks I have plans." The pathetic daddy's boy looked to Carlisle for like he could make her go out with him. "Perhaps that would be a good idea for you two to have some alone time together." Her, what I'm sure was to be an annoyed response from the look on her face, was cut off by the sound of tired on the frozen ground. I'm sure we all noticed how Kate and Irina perked up at the sound, Tanya hid it a little better. They were out the door before the car rolled to a stop. Carmen soon followed, "dinner is on the table ladies" her voice no longer strained. "Thanks momma C" the same accented voice from the mechanic spoke up, however there were two sets of foot falls, the hallway was to the left of the front door while we sat further in so we didn't see them. We spent the time while they were eating trying not to be nosy about the newcomers as Tanya explained the renovations they were making to the house as well as telling us where our rooms were. Esme was especially interested in the renovations. They were building a pool in the back, changing one of the rooms to a library/office of sorts and adding a home theater/gaming room. Emmett got pretty excited about that one of course. Edward tried to throw in some ideas he thought would be better which she blew off of course, much to his frustration, and I was loving it. He was going to say something else when the voice in the kitchen interrupted "And what Bitch!" it was followed by a thud and laughter, then another thud, "Oh you think that's funny do you?" the accent groaned out only making the laughter louder. Irina appeared shortly after running for the stairs as she laughed her ass off more than I have ever seen in the usually stoic vampire. Two tanned and tattooed arms wrapped arms around her waist before she even made one step, and the next instant they were sprawled on the floor laughing hysterically. I don't think anyone missed the way Irina laid her forehead on the red heads chest and her arms around her waist, I however was the only one with Jasper that that noticed the loving smile on the jokester Kate as she joined us in the living room shaking her head at the two, "ok ok you win" Irina murmured as she tried to catch her unnecessary breath. "Damn straight I did woman."

"are you two done? We have family to introduce." Carmen asked with a fond smile before joining Eleazar on the couch just as another figure appeared in the doorway.

My entire family let out a gasp as we took her in. Her hair no longer a chocolate brown but pure white curling down to her mid back. Her eyes no longer brown but violet and they were no longer filled with the love she once felt for us as she regarded us passively. However, when they landed on my brother they filled with a rage I didn't know she was capable of. She was so different, had I been human I would never recognize her, but it was her, there was no doubt in my mind. Her once unfashionable clothes not designer, her clumsy ness no where to be seen as she stalked into he room in two inch heeled boots. She had earrings lining both ears, a diamond In her nose and a hoop in her eyebrow, along with her lip much like the other girls. Finally Edward broke the silence standing up, "Bella, love is that you?" an elegant brow rose as a growl filled the air coming from the red head before she began top laugh, "sorry, habit" she spoke to us smirk firmly on her lips. "what are you doing here Bella? Why aren't you in Forks?"

"You mean I should have stuck around the place that plagued my mind with memories of you guys?" she asked sarcastically, yet still impassively, his eyes widened at the tone she never took with him. But she didn't stop, "The place where I was left on the forest floor? The place you sent me into depression? The place you left two sadistic vampires out for my life? Is this the place you are referring to Edward?" she finished emotionlessly as if talking about the weather. "The forest floor? Edward?" Jasper spoke up demanding an answer. "I did what I had to, to protect her!" she let out a chuckle at that, and before I knew it laughter broke out until she was clutching her sides, when she had calmed down enough to look him in the eyes "Protect me? Ha, you didn't protect me, she did" pointing at the other girl who was now standing with Irina and Kate on each arm. "you shouldn't have left Forks Bella, the wolves would have kept you safe" his condescending voice grating more than me as she rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up you arrogant ass. Last time I checked I was an adult, I didn't need you telling me what was best than, and I sure as hell don't need it now. And those fucking wolves are part of the reason we came here. You would know that if you didn't run like the little bitch you truly are. Pathetic." She watched amused as Edward sputtered for a response before plopping down right into Tanya's lap. "Perhaps introductions aren't necessary" Kate joked.


	5. Chapter 5

Tanya POV

It was hard containing my own smirk at my sisters joke as Izz plopped into my lap. I didn't even have to think about it as my arms wrapped around her waist and Carmen began to speak again ignoring Kate's comment, "These are our two newish members, Catt, and Izz."

"She prefers Bella" Edward growled out eyes locked onto my arms. "She prefers whatever the hell her family wants to call her" my little human bit back at him. "She is NOT yours!" he roared before leaping at us, he didn't make it. Nope Catt had him by the throat and on his knees before her as his family tensed. I didn't need to see her face to know her eyes were no longer human, they were a bright yellowish green and looked like they belonged to a feline. She leaned her face close to his, "If you ever so much as ever think of attacking one of my family again, I will turn you to ash where you stand child." Her deep husky voice practically hissed out at him, it held a command though, one that showed her power and age, one that made you realize without a doubt she meant every word. "What are you?" he wheezed out. I am elemental, and by rights of your kind and mine I should take your life she growled out. "Impossible" I heard Carlisle utter as he took her in with wide eyes. "very possible old friend, one of our newest members, Kate and Irina's mate, is indeed elemental."

"What the hell is an elemental?"

"they-they are legendary, thought to be nothing more than myth anymore, they were warriors even the Volturi would fear. I did not think any lived past the great war, or so the stories told." I watched in amusement as my sisters eyed their mate with lust filled gazes, Catt stood in front of him arms spread as fire began to cover her body, eyes turned a bright yellow green, fangs lengthened and claws erupted, I have seen it many times and it still amazes me. "Do I look like a myth boy?" she growled out at the 300 year old coven leader.

My little mate shook in silent laughter on my lap before speaking, "Calm yourself sister. We both know they are no threat."

"No, they are not, but they clearly must learn some respect. Especially this spoiled little brat." She growled toward where Edward still kneeled frozen. She let out a snort, "true, but after over 100 years I doubt her will actually grow up."

"Bella what's going on here, what's wrong with you, my Bella would never say these things."

"I thought it was obvious Edward, I'm not your Bella."

"Perhaps we should sit down and talk about this calmly."

"Are you sure this child of yours is capable of such a thing?" Catt sneered out only to be reprimanded by Carmen, "Catt"

"Hmph, fine fine."

Sorry I know super short.


End file.
